


[Beautiful] Sunrise

by yawnwonu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu
Summary: They always celebrate the first sunrise of the year together. This year isn't different, yet it also is.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 11





	[Beautiful] Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because we didn’t get the New Year Sunrise pic from eunhae :<

“2020”, he said sliding a half-filled glass of beer he’s sure his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to finish anyway. 

“Happy another New Year with you babe” his boyfriend clanked their glasses together and sipped the beer (foam) from the glass that he was holding. 

“What’s up, why the long face?” Hyukjaeasked as the concern creeps on his face. He studied the face of his boyfriend and he couldn’t quite point out which emotion they should talk first among the thousands that he’s seeing on the other’s eyes.

“It’s just that 2019 has been.... a lot” his boyfriend sighed and stared at the horizon, dawn almost breaking and the once dark sky is now slowly starting to have a faint hues of blue.

He just hummed in agreement just so the other would continue telling him what has been weighing him down. 

“Group activities, album preparation, album launch, solo activities, concerts... our members... Heechul hyung” Donghae’s voice cracked, eyes are watering and it shows how hard he’s trying to hold himself back and failing.

“What about them?” He asked, although he knows what because he has gone through all of the things Donghae had mentioned, yet he still made it a point to ask. Because he is willing to go through all those things again with his boyfriend.

“Dont get me wrong, I love doing all these activities.. its my life you know, I love meeting our fans, I love making them happy whenever they see us, I love making music for them.. it just gets tiring sometimes.” 

He agreed silently, to say that they are overworked is an understatement, but this is what they do and they love every second of it. 

“It even gets more tiring when our members are slowly decreasing..” and that’s the breaking point, Donghae doesnt even care anymore. He just let himself go and cry, he let himself be vulnerable.. afterall the love of his life is the one who’s seeing him in this state.

He held his boyfriend’s hand, slowly drawing circles to calm him down and urge him to continue. 

“Heechul-hyung has been pushing himself for us, for the fans, for me, I know. But I’m feeling very selfish still when I hoped I’ll see him in our practice room one day you know. Singing Bicheoreom Gaji Mayo on the top of his lungs, or even scolding us for stressing Teukie-hyung out.” 

Endless of tears are pouring out of his boyfriend’s eyes and Hyukjae couldn’t help but feel like his heart is breaking at the sight. And the fact that he shares the same sentiment makes his eyes start to swell as well. 

“Of course he has to prioritise his health, I just miss being on stage with him.. i’m being selfish I know” Donghae sniffed, still feeling a bit overwhelmed with emotions.

“You arent selfish love, you just miss him like the rest of us. He’ll get plenty of rest and be well enough again to be on stage with us, and we will wait for him until it happens” he assured the other, his eyes also brimming with tears, silently crying. 

“Thank you...” he heard Donghae said in a low tone, almost saying it into the air

“What for?” 

“For staying here with me, listening to the things you probably know about, for recalling all the things we both had been through and for doing this with me every year” 

Donghae pressed the hand that he’s holding which the other other equally returned, tightening their intertwined hands. 

“Thank you for spending your 2019 with me, and for being here... to welcome 2020 with me” Donghae slowly lift their intertwined hands to place a kiss on Hyujae’s hand.

“As if I had a choice” he snarkily replied and chuckled when his boyfriend’s brows furrowed and lips start to form a pout as well. 

He stared at the view in front of them, the sun is slowly creeping out painting the bluish sky with beautiful shade of orange. It’s his favourite time of the day, favourite time of the year, spent with his favourite person. 

“Of course I’ll also spend my 2020 with you.. and if you’ll let me... I would also want to spend the rest of my life with you.. he softly said, touching the black velvet box that has been stored in his pocket for the last 3 years. 

He has been ready for a while, not sure when he will be able to pop the question yet now, with the colors of emotions and love before his eyes, deemed like the perfect moment to finally ask his long-time boyfriend the question.

Donghae stared at him, eyes slowly started to widen in realisation of what the sentence might mean. 

He cupped his boyfriend’s beautiful face, oh how he loved seeing those expressive orbs staring right down at his soul. 

Donghae’s eyes slowly started to water again, overwhelmed? Happy? In love? 

“Babe....” he trailed in anticipation.

“We’ve been together for so long.. I dont even know if we’re ready to take the next step yet, but my love.. Will you marry me and maybe watch more sunrise begin every year together? With me?” He asked, voice laced with love and sincerity all directed to his beloved.

“Babe... of course YES!” Donghae couldnt hold himself back from the overwhelming love he’s feeling and planted multiple kisses on his boyfriend- now fiance’s lips. 

He could feel Hyukjae’s smile while he kissed him, and when he stopped for a second to stare at his fiance’s face, he was welcomed with his favourite gummy smile and eyes full of adoration it takes his breath away. 

Call him poetic but the way the sky lit up as the sunrise broke made Donghae realise how lucky he is to have Hyukjae and he couldnt wait to spend their eternity together. 

The sunrise as their only witness for the love they have shared for the past years, will be the same sunrise that will overlook the love they have yet to share in the next couple of years. 

~ END


End file.
